1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of water cleaners, particularly with respect to a filter element which is re-usable in a water cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional water cleaners for filtering impurities from water are normally very complex or expensive. Typically, such structures must be replaceable by a commercial company periodically. Alternatively, where chemicals are used, the chemicals must be either replaced periodically, thus making the cleaning filter an expensive part of the system.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 295,926; 395,291; 557,075; 1,065,442; 1,213,140; 1,940,923; 2,092,548; 2,365,766; 2,768,751; 2,846,074; and 2,946,450.
The present invention provides a water cleaner for filtering the water supply of a conventional residence or business. The structure is relatively simple to construct and contains a removable filter element which may be re-used after cleaning.